Ejecuciones
Las ejecuciones son un elemento importante dentro de la saga GTA que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV y expansiones. Esta acción solo la realizan los protagonistas de dichas entregas, al presionar cierto control o tecla, dependiendo de la consola. Esta característica se realiza como una escena de vídeo donde el protagonista asesina al personaje destinado a morir, aunque hay excepciones. La mayoría de éstas se realiza con una pistola, aunque también existe la oportunidad de que sea realizada con otras armas. Pero en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas y en 2 misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV hay que vaciar el contador de vida del personaje antes de que salte la Cinemática de su muerte. Al ser apuntado el personaje a ejecutar, aparecerá en rojo si se le presenta la oportunidad, pero aparecerá en blanco si no se debe realizar. Si se ejecuta con la mirilla en blanco, no se tomará como ejecución. Si dentro de un lapso de tiempo, el asesinato no se produce, depende del jugador si lo mata por sus propios medios, o que el destinatario de la ejecución sobreviva, pero solo en determinado casos. Ejecuciones Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Ricardo Díaz thumb|200px|[[Ricardo Díaz siendo ejecutado.]] *'Misión:' "Borrar" de Lance Vance. *'Arma:' Revólver *'Posición del ejecutado:' Sufrir en el suelo. Lance Vance y Tommy Vercetti han descubierto que Ricardo Díaz fue quien arruinó el intercambio inicial, por lo que deciden eliminarlo y quedarse con sus negocios. Tommy y Lance se infiltran en la Mansión de Díaz y comienzan un tiroteo, hasta que llegan a Díaz y lo dejan al borde de la muerte. Díaz les exige que lo traicionaron, y le ruega a Tommy que lo deje vivir, Tommy saca una Desert Eagle y Lance saca su Pistola y los dos ejecutan a Díaz de un disparo. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas T-Bone Méndez thumb|250px|[[T-Bone Méndez siendo ejecutado.]] *'Misión:' "Pier 69" de César Vialpando. *'Arma:' Micro-SMG *'Posición del ejecutado:' Disparando una AK-47. Carl Johnson y César Vialpando se infiltran en una organización conocida como el Loco Syndicate, organización de la cual T-Bone Méndez es socio. Tras comenzar la caída del Syndicate, que vendía droga a Big Smoke, César y Carl arruinan una reunión de Méndez con Ryder, un colega traidor de Carl. Carl y César abaten a T-Bone y lo dejan al borde la muerte. T-Bone, armado con su AK-47, queda tendido al borde de un barandal en el Pier 69. César se burla de T-Bone y él y Carl disparan al pecho del mismo, arrojándolo al agua y acabando con él. Ryder thumb|280px|Ryder antes de morir *'Misión:' "Pier 69" de César Vialpando. *'Arma:' Micro-SMG *'Posición del ejecutado:' Conduciendo una lancha Tras la muerte de T-Bone, Ryder aparecerá corriendo por el Pier 69, creyendo que Carl y César no lo hayan visto, pero se equivoca, ya que ambos logran verlo al instante, después de que César le advirtiera a CJ de que Ryder se dirige a unas lanchas que están en una pequeña isla, Ryder sube al barandal y acto seguido, salta al mar, CJ hace lo mismo, persiguiendo a Ryder nadando hasta las lanchas, en donde Ryder roba una de las lanchas para intentar escapar, pero CJ roba la otra lancha, encuentra a Ryder, y lo liquida con el Drive-By haciendo explotar su lancha. Eddie Pulaski thumb|250px|Pulaski antes de morir. *'Misión:' "High Noon" de Frank Tenpenny. *'Arma:' Puños *'Posición del ejecutado:' Recostado contra un Buffalo. Frank Tenpenny y sus socios policías corruptos, Eddie Pulaski y Jimmy Hernández ordenan a Carl Johnson que les robe un dossier a un par de federales, ya que contenía detalles sobre sus actos corruptos. Tenpenny cita a Carl en Las Brujas, un pueblo fantasma. Carl se dirige al lugar, donde Tenpenny acusa a Hernández de haberlos vendido y lo malhiere, ordenándole a Pulaski deshacerse de los dos. Carl trata de convencer a Pulaski de que Tenpenny también acabará matándolo, más tarde. Pulaski se niega a escuchar y ejecuta a Hernández, disparándole al pecho. Pulaski trata de huir, pero Carl al final lo deja al borde de la muerte, recostado contra su coche. Carl se burla de Pulaski, y le dice que ya no parece tan bravucón. Acto seguido, Carl le pregunta a Pulaski su último deseo. Pulaski insulta a la hermana de Carl y este, enfadado lo remata de una patada. Grand Theft Auto IV Dardan Petrela *'Misión:' "Bleed Out" de Roman Bellic. *'Arma:' Puños o Cuchillo. *'Posición del ejecutado:' Sobándose las heridas del pecho. thumb|250px|[[Dardan Petrela cayendo al río.]] Dardan Petrela, uno de los líderes albaneses, quiere cobrar una deuda a Roman Bellic, primo de Niko, y lo torturan en diversas ocasiones. Cansados de las molestias, Niko y Roman deciden matarlo. Primero lo siguen hasta Twichin's Sugar Factory, en BOABO. Dardan trata de matar a Niko con un cuchillo. Niko responde desarmándolo y atacando. Dardan queda herido y al borde de la muerte, la ejecución debe producirse cuando se pare junto a la ventana y transcurre así: Niko apuñala/patea/golpea a Dardan en el pecho y éste rompe el ventanal detrás de él, rodando por los toldos y cayendo hacia las profundidades del río Humboldt, muriendo ahogado. Una vez finalizada la ejecución, Niko dice simplemente que prometió no matar gente en aquella ciudad. Vladimir Glebov *'Misión:' "Uncle Vlad" de Roman Bellic. *'Arma:' Pistola. *'Posición del ejecutado:' Caminar por el sitio donde se estrelló espetando insultos a Niko. thumb|250px|[[Vlad Glebov siendo ejecutado.]] Roman tiene un problema con Vladimir Glebov, un prestamista ruso perteneciente a la Organización criminal Faustin. Al parecer, este se ha acostado con su novia, Mallorie Bardas. Niko ya lo sabía, pero prefirió no contárselo, por lo que Roman se niega a hacer algo. Niko, enojado con Vlad al saber que había molestado a su primo, decide matarlo. Roman se niega pero no puede evitar nada. Niko persigue a Vlad hasta BOABO, donde este estrella su coche y le grita a Niko las consecuencias de su ataque, quedando listo para la ejecución: Vlad sigue gritando lo que le ocurrirá a Niko si lo sigue molestando, por lo que Niko se harta y le dispara al ojo, matándolo. Mikhail Faustin *'Misión:' "The Master and the Molotov" de Dimitri Rascalov. *'Arma:' Pistola. *'Posición del ejecutado:' Mover los pies en señal de rendición. thumb|250px|[[Mikhail Faustin siendo ejecutado.]] Mikhail Faustin ha molestado mucho al líder de una organización rival, Kenny Petrovic, haciendo matar a su hijo, Lenny. Su socio y mejor amigo, Dimitri Rascalov, quiere evitar que el desastre alcance a todo el negocio y no solo a Mikhail, por lo que se comunica con el asesino de Lenny, Niko Bellic, y le pide que mate a Mikhail para que deje de causar problemas. Niko se dirige al Club Perestroika, donde es emboscado por los guardias de Mikhail. Al final, Mikhail huye a la azotea, donde queda quieto, moviendo el cuerpo y gritando que ha sido traicionado. La ejecución se produce con pistola: Niko le dispara al pecho de Mikhail, haciéndolo agacharse, y luego le dispara en la rodilla, haciendo que caiga hacia atrás y ruede por los toldos, hasta chocar contra el suelo y morir. Primer francotirador *'Misión:' "Deconstruction for Beginners" de Playboy X. *'Arma:' Rifle de francotirador. *'Posición del ejecutado:' Vigilando la construcción desde uno de los andamios. Playboy X, el líder de los North Holland Hustlers, quiere tener negocios con Yusuf Amir en la construcción, pero la zona esta custodiada por varios mafiosos de la cosa nostra, por lo que el plan de Playboy es que Niko asesine a todos los mafiosos que se encuentran en la construcción, primero Playboy y Niko suben a una Plataforma de Limpia-Ventana y llegan a la azotea, donde Play le da a Niko un intercomunicador, ahí Niko utiliza el rifle y mata a uno de los francotiradores, el francotirador cae a la calle, rompiéndose los huesos y muriendo en el proceso. A veces, al francotirador al que se le dispare le puede variar su ejecución. Segundo francotirador *'Misión:' "Deconstruction for Beginners" de Playboy X. *'Arma:' Rifle de francotirador. *'Posición del ejecutado:' Vigilando la construcción desde uno de los andamios. Luego de haber matado al primer francotirador, Niko fija el blanco en éste, la ejecución se produce así: Niko le dispara y el francotirador se cae del andamio, impactando contra una Cavalcade negra y muriendo instantáneamente. A veces, el francotirador al que se le dispare le puede variar su ejecución. Tercer francotirador *'Misión:' "Deconstruction for Beginners" de Playboy X. *'Arma:' Rifle de francotirador. *'Posición del ejecutado:' Vigilando la construcción desde uno de los andamios. Luego de haber matado al segundo francotirador, Niko fija el blanco en el último francotirador que queda, la ejecución se produce así: Niko le dispara, y el francotirador suelta el arma y cae recostado en el andamio, muriendo. La única diferencia de la ejecución de este francotirador es que el francotirador no se cae del andamio, a comparación de los otros dos francotiradores anteriores. A veces, el francotirador al que se le dispare le puede variar su ejecución. Tom Goldberg *'Misión:' "...Final Interview" de Tom Goldberg. *'Arma:' Pistola (habiendo recogido los archivos antes de matarlo). *'Posición del ejecutado:' Levantarse de su silla hasta un costado de la ventana, alzar la mitad de los brazos. thumb|250px|[[Niko Bellic|Niko ejecutando a Tom Goldberg.]] Tom Goldberg, un famoso abogado, tiene problemas con Francis McReary, un policía importante, ya que quiere revelar información comprometida sobre él. Francis le ordena a Niko ir a una entrevista de trabajo con él y matarlo. Niko y Goldberg concretan una reunión en el bufete de este último, Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster. En plena entrevista, Niko se pone de pie y apunta a Goldberg con una pistola, obligándolo a darle los archivos contra Francis. Goldberg, asustado, afirma que no ha hecho nada malo y le da los archivos. Niko lo niega, diciendo que, si no hubiera dañado a nadie, no estaría allí. La ejecución es así: Niko recoge los archivos y dispara a la cabeza de Goldberg, que se agarra la cara con las manos y cae al suelo, muerto. Secuestrador ruso *'Misión:' "Hostile Negotiation" de Mallorie Bardas. *'Arma:' Pistola o Rifle de francotirador. *'Posición del ejecutado:' Agarrando a Roman Bellic y amenazándolo de muerte con una pistola. thumb|250px|El [[secuestrador ruso siendo ejecutado.]] Mallorie Bardas le pide a Niko Bellic que rescate a su primo y novio de ella, Roman, ya que Dimitri Rascalov lo tiene secuestrado. Un matón de Dimitri lo tiene amenazado con una pistola. Niko queda cara a cara con él tras enfrentarse a los guardias. Roman está agarrado por el cuello, con una pistola en la sien, que es operada por el secuestrador. El secuestrador le ordena a Niko irse, si no quiere ver muerto a Roman. Niko actúa con velocidad y le dispara al secuestrador en la cabeza, matándolo. El secuestrador cae al suelo y Roman queda liberado, huyendo con Niko del lugar. Teddy Benavides *'Misión:' "A Long Way to Fall" de Ray Boccino. *'Arma:' Pistola o Granada. *'Posición del ejecutado:' Mirar a Niko agachado en el suelo, con las manos extendidas. thumb|250px|[[Teddy Benavides siendo ejecutado.]] Teddy Benavides, colíder de los Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers, tiene una disputa con Ray Boccino, Caporegime de la Familia Pegorino, ya que Benavides debe dinero de protección. Ray envía a Niko a matarlo, como prueba de sus fuerzas. Niko se dirige al apartamento de Teddy, donde una gran cantidad de miembros de los dominicanos lo atacan. Niko se deshace de todos, y sigue a Benavides hasta la azotea, donde este se queda quieto, amenazado, pero aún gritando que no les pagará nada a los Pegorino. La ejecución es así: Niko dispara a Benavides al pecho, y el barandal de ladrillos que tiene detrás se rompe. Benavides cae a una muerte segura y se rompe los huesos contra el suelo. En caso de que se le tire una granada a Benavides, la ejecución será la misma (incluso sonará el disparo) pero Benavides caerá prendido fuego. Luca Silvestri *'Misión:' "Meltdown" de Ray Boccino. *'Arma:' Pistola. *'Posición del ejecutado:' Sentado en el inodoro. thumb|250px|[[Luca Silvestri siendo ejecutado.]] Luca Silvestri, líder de una pequeña banda, contactó con Ray Boccino y acordaron ayudarse en un trato con diamantes. Luca y sus hombres, en compañía de Niko Bellic, obtuvieron los diamantes, tirados en unas bolsas de basura. Sin embargo, Luca jamás entregó los diamantes y se los apropió, huyendo con ellos y sus hombres. Ray, muy enojado, envía a Niko a matarlo. Niko persigue a Luca y sus colegas hasta Middle Park, donde Luca se refugia en un baño público. Tras matar a todos los hombres de Luca, Niko lo busca y lo descubre, sentado en un inodoro. Luca pide por su vida, y le grita que debe pensar un poco en si mismo, y que le dará los diamantes. La ejecución es así: Niko le dispara a Luca al pecho, este suelta los diamantes y cae muerto al lado del inodoro. De vez en cuando, la cámara puede variar, ya que también varía el cuarto de baño en el que se encuentre Luca: si Luca se esconde en los baños de un costado, la ejecución se verá desde arriba, si Luca se esconde en el medio, la ejecución se verá desde arriba del baño de enfrente. Isaac Roth *'Misión:' "Late Checkout" de Ray Boccino. *'Arma:' Pistola. *'Posición del ejecutado:' Extender los brazos, como para detener las balas. thumb|250px|[[Isaac Roth siendo ejecutado.]] Isaac Roth, líder de la Mafia Judia, había tratado con Ray la venta de los diamantes. Sin embargo, un sujeto le robó los diamantes y huyó, además de que el motero Johnny Klebitz escapó con el dinero. Isaac molestó a Ray mucho tiempo, pensando que se trataba de una farsa para quedarse con todo. Ray, estresado por las molestias, envía a Niko a matarlo. Niko se dirige al Majestic Hotel, donde está Isaac, y lo ubica, Isaac ruega por su vida, extendiendo una mano como para detener las balas. La ejecución es así: Isaac va retrocediendo, pero Niko no lo deja llegar hasta la cama, pues lo ejecuta de un disparo en el pecho. Traficante de diamantes judío *'Misión:' "Late Checkout" de Ray Boccino. *'Arma:' Cualquiera (hay que dispararle a la bombona de gas que hay junto a él). *'Posición del ejecutado:' Disparando una Tec-9. thumb|250px|El [[traficante de diamantes judío incendiándose.]] Minutos después de matar a Isaac, Niko se encuentra con un traficante de diamantes de la Mafia Judia. Niko comienza a disparar a los guardias y deja sólo al traficante. La ejecución se activa al dispararle a una bombona de una parrilla que hay justamente al lado del judío: la bombona explota al recibir un disparo y el judío se incendia, para quedar retorciéndose en el barandal. Al final, se cae y es catapultado fuera del Majestic, hasta estamparse y morir incendiado en el piso. Aiden O'Malley *'Misión:' "Tunnel of Death" de Derrick McReary. *'Arma:' Cualquiera. *'Posición del ejecutado:' Alzar las manos. thumb|250px|[[Aiden O'Malley en el agua.]] Aiden O'Malley fue encarcelado por culpa de su socio, Derrick McReary, y pensaba comunicar a la policía que él fue el asesino de Bucky Sligo (un tercer socio), a cambio de una rebaja de pena. Derrick envió a su hermano Packie y a Niko a matarlo. En vista de que no podía ser asesinado delante de la policía, deciden robar su convoy policial y fingir que lo quieren liberar. Aiden queda muy agradecido, y pregunta quien lo liberó. Packie informa que fue Derrick y Aiden se enfada, por lo que Packie se marcha y deja que Niko se ocupe. La ejecución es así: Niko le dispara a Aiden en la cabeza, y este muere al instante, su cuerpo cae al río y Niko se marcha. Charles Matteo *'Misión:' "Trespass" de Phil Bell. *'Arma:' Lanzacohetes. *'Posición del ejecutado:' Colgando de un Maverick en movimiento. thumb|250px|[[Charles Matteo a punto de morir.]] Charles Matteo, Sottocapo de la Familia Ancelotti, iba a hablar a La Comisión sobre sus últimos problemas, acusando a la Familia Pegorino de causarlos. Phil Bell, un asociado a los Pegorino, envía a Niko Bellic a matarlo. Tras varios intentos fallidos por matar a Matteo en la Fábrica abandonada de Sprunk, este comienza una larga persecución por el tejado, hasta que se cuelga del Maverick que había llegado para recogerlo, sin llegar a subirse a tiempo y Niko debe abatirlo. Una vez logre incendiar el helicóptero, Matteo grita por su vida, y el helicóptero explota al estrellarse contra la fábrica, matándolo al instante. Dimitri Rascalov *'Misión:' "A Dish Served Cold" de "Roman Bellic" o "A Revenger's Tragedy" de Little Jacob. *'Arma:' Pistola o cualquiera (respectivamente) *'Posición del ejecutado:' De pie, lleno de heridas o disparando una 9mm (respectivamente). Niko tiene la opción de matar a Dimitri Rascalov o trabajar para él. Si se elige matarlo, Niko se dirigirá a el PLATYPUS, donde está Dimitri supervisando la carga de heroína, luego de matar a todos los guardias y bajar a la bodega, Niko alcanza a Dimitri y comienza a atacarle, hasta dejarlo más o menos débil. Dimitri queda rogando por su vida. La ejecución ocurre con pistola: Niko apunta a Dimitri y dispara diversas veces en su maltrecho cuerpo, matándolo. Si se elige trabajar para Dimitri, será ejecutado un tiempo más tarde, ya que Niko quiere cobrar venganza por su primo, Roman Bellic, asesinado por un matón que Dimitri mando. Niko persigue a Dimitri hasta la Estatua de la Felicidad y le dispara diversas veces, hiriéndolo y finalmente matándolo. A Dish Served Cold.PNG|Dimitri (venganza). A Revenger's Tragedy 26.png|Dimitri (dinero). Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Brian Jeremy *'Misión:' "Bad Standing" de Jim Fitzgerald o en el encuentro aleatorio de Brian Jeremy. *'Arma:' Pistola. *'Posición del ejecutado:' Temblando con las manos hacia adelante y los brazos hacia abajo, o huyendo en una Diabolus. thumb|250px|[[Brian Jeremy siendo ejecutado.]] Brian Jeremy, un miembro de The Lost Motorcycle Club, ha iniciado una disputa interna en la banda, ya que inventó una historia de que su presidente, Johnny Klebitz, traicionó al antiguo líder, Billy Grey. Brian se refugia en un piso franco en Tudor, y Ray Boccino le dice a Johnny que debería matarlo, ya que la disputa no favorece en nada a la Familia Pegorino, la mafia asociada. Johnny inicia un tiroteo, y tiene la opción de ejecutar a Brian o dejarlo vivir. Si lo ejecuta, Brian pedirá piedad, pero Johnny le exige que, por esa vez, no sea cobarde, luego le dice que es hombre muerto y le dispara al pecho, dando lugar a una sangrienta escena en la que Brian, retorciéndose de dolor, muere en el piso. Si Johnny decide dejarlo vivir, Brian morirá más tarde, en una segunda emboscada que le tiende a Johnny. Billy Grey *'Misión:' "Get Lost" de Thomas Stubbs III. *'Arma:' Pistola. *'Posición del ejecutado:' Con los brazos extendidos hacia ambos lados, armado con un cuchillo. thumb|260px|[[Billy Grey siendo ejecutado.]] Thomas Stubbs III le advierte a Johnny que Billy Grey los ha traicionado, y ahora planea venderlos al LCPD para acortar su condena en prisión. Johnny y los Lost se dirigen al Centro Penitenciario Alderney, para acabar con Billy antes de que hable. Johnny y su grupo abaten a la policía y Johnny se mete en el patio, donde encuentra a Billy esperándolo. Johnny utiliza la pistola para activar la ejecución: Johnny dudará sobre matar a Billy, y Billy lo maldecirá, diciéndole si va a matarlo y exigiéndole que lo haga de una vez. Billy, al ver que Johnny comienza a temblar, trata de matarlo con un cuchillo, pero Johnny se harta y lo ejecuta de un disparo. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Marki Ashvilli *'Misión:' "Dropping In" de Ray Bulgarin. *'Arma:' Pistola, Micro-SMG o Escopeta. *'Posición del ejecutado:' Alzando las manos, agachándose y debatiéndose con miedo. thumb|250px|[[Marki Ashvilli siendo ejecutado.]] Marki Ashvilli, dueño del equipo "Liberty City Rampage" rechazó la venta del equipo a Ray Bulgarin, un mafioso ruso y además, furioso por las constantes quejas y amenazas por parte de Bulgarin, trató de venderlo a unos policías corruptos, fracasando en el intento. Enojado con Ashvilli, Bulgarin envía a Luis López a liquidarlo. Luis se mete en las oficinas de Ashvilli, y tirotea a sus guardias, dejando a Ashvilli sólo, con las manos en alto. Ashvilli dirá frases sobre que se acostó con una niña latina, creyendo que era mayor de edad, y que piensa que a Luis lo envían los del Kremlin. La ejecución se produce con pistola o cualquier arma que dispare lento: Luis le dispara a Ashvilli en el pecho y este cae hacia atrás, rompiendo el ventanal y siendo catapultado fuera del edificio. Ashvilli choca contra el suelo, rompiéndose los huesos y muriendo en el proceso. Primer francotirador de Bulgarin *'Misión:' "In The Crosshairs" de Ray Bulgarin. *'Arma:' Rifle de francotirador. *'Posición del ejecutado:' Disparando un rifle de francotirador. thumb|200px|El primer francotirador muriendo. Ray Bulgarin piensa que Luis López y Gay Tony le han robado los diamantes, cuando en realidad no tenían conocimiento sobre a quien pertenecían. Ray le tiende una emboscada a Luis, diciéndole que hará todo lo posible para matarlos a él y a Tony. Varios francotiradores llegan a matar a Luis, que se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio. Luis le dispara al primero, que estaba en una de las azoteas, y este cae a la calle, golpeándose y muriendo al instante. Varios peatones que pasaban por allí, muy asustados, corren a ver el cadáver. Segundo francotirador de Bulgarin *'Misión:' "In The Crosshairs" de Ray Bulgarin. *'Arma:' Rifle de francotirador. *'Posición del ejecutado:' Disparando un rifle de francotirador. thumb|200px|El segundo francotirador muere. En la emboscada, tras matar al primer francotirador, Luis utiliza su rifle para matar al segundo, que se encontraba a la derecha del primero. Luis le da al pecho, haciendo que el francotirador, sin morir todavía, caiga contra la calle. Unos peatones se acercan a socorrerlo, pero el francotirador muere de forma irremediable. Tercer francotirador de Bulgarin *'Misión:' "In The Crosshairs" de Ray Bulgarin. *'Arma:' Rifle de francotirador. *'Posición del ejecutado:' Disparando un rifle de francotirador. thumb|200px|El tercer francotirador muere. Con el segundo francotirador muerto, Luis recorre la azotea del edificio hacia el otro lado, quedando frente a otros dos, el tercero y el cuarto. El tercer francotirador apunta a Luis y trata de matarlo, pero Luis lo localiza y le dispara a la cabeza. El cuerpo del francotirador no se cae a la calle, sino que simplemente se desploma en el suelo de la azotea, muerto. Cuarto francotirador de Bulgarin *'Misión:' "In The Crosshairs" de Ray Bulgarin. *'Arma:' Rifle de francotirador. *'Posición del ejecutado:' Disparando un rifle de francotirador. thumb|200px|El cuarto francotirador muere. El cuarto francotirador se ubica a la derecha del tercero. Muertos los otros tres, este trata de acabar con Luis, pero Luis lo localiza y también le dispara, dándole en el hombro izquierdo y causándole la muerte. El cuarto francotirador tampoco se cae del techo, sino que va a parar contra el suelo de la azotea, donde muere gritando. Ray Bulgarin *'Misión:' "Departure Time" de Gay Tony. *'Arma:' Pistola. *'Posición del ejecutado:' Sosteniendo una granada sin seguro. thumb|250px|[[Ray Bulgarin siendo ejecutado.]] Luis López y Gay Tony deciden ir a matar a Ray Bulgarin por los problemas que ha causado, además de que no se detendrá hasta matarlos. Primero matan a su asistente y colega, Timur. Bulgarin está huyendo en un avión, por lo que Luis se cuela dentro y mata a los guardaespaldas. Bulgarin saca una granada y queda expuesto a ser ejecutado por Luis, amenazando con soltar la granada y matarlos a todos si le dispara. Luis utiliza la pistola para activar la ejecución: tras un breve diálogo final entre Bulgarin y Luis, este le dispara con la pistola al rostro, matándolo. Bulgarin cae al suelo y suelta la granada, volando el avión en pedazos, pero Luis logra saltar en paracaídas a tiempo, salvándose. Posibles ejecuciones Grand Theft Auto IV Ivan Bytchkov *'Misión:' "Ivan The Not so Terrible" de Vlad Glebov *'Arma:' Puños *'Posición del ejecutado:' Colgando de un barandal. thumb|200px|[[Ivan Bytchkov muriendo.]] Vlad Glebov envía a Niko Bellic a matar a Ivan Bytchkov, un compañero suyo en la Organización criminal Faustin, que había molestado a su jefe, Mikhail. Niko persigue a Ivan hasta una construcción, donde Ivan se cae por un barandal y queda colgando. Ivan le pide a Niko que lo deje vivir, argumentando que Vlad miente y que jamás le hizo nada a nadie. Niko puede elegir si lo mata o lo deja vivir. Si Niko mata a Ivan, le pisará los dedos, haciendo que este se suelte y caiga a la calle. Cherise Glover *'Misión:' "Ruff Rider" de Dwayne Forge. *'Arma:' Pistola. *'Posición del ejecutado:' Manos alzadas. thumb|200px|[[Cherise Glover siendo ejecutada.]] Dwayne Forge envía a Niko Bellic a matar a un antiguo colega suyo, Jayvon Simson, y a su ex-novia, Cherise Glover, que salía con este último. Niko los va a atacar, y tiene la opción de matar o dejar vivir a Cherise. Si Niko elige ejecutarla, le disparará una vez a la cabeza, y ella caerá al suelo agarrándose el cuello. Dwayne Forge *'Misión:' "...The Holland Play" de Playboy X (matar a Dwayne). *'Arma:' Pistola. *'Posición del ejecutado:' Caminando tristemente por la cocina de su apartamento. thumb|250px|[[Dwayne Forge siendo ejecutado.]] Playboy X le encomienda a Niko Bellic matar a Dwayne Forge, y paralelamente, Dwayne le encomienda a Niko matar a Playboy. Niko tiene la decisión de a cual de los dos matar. Si Niko decide matar a Dwayne, se dirigirá a su ruinoso apartamento en Bohan, donde lo enfrentará. Dwayne no opondrá resistencia, sino que caminará por la sucia cocina, muy triste. Niko activa la ejecución con pistola: Dwayne le exige a Niko que es una víbora traidora, como los otros, y se da vuelta. Niko, con cara triste, prepara el arma, voltea el rostro para no mirar y le dispara a Dwayne en la nuca, matándolo. Playboy X *'Misión:' "...The Holland Play" de Dwayne Forge (matar a Playboy). *'Arma:' Pistola. *'Posición del ejecutado:' Golpear una puerta, sacar una pistola sin balas y alzar los brazos. thumb|250px|[[Playboy X siendo ejecutado.]] Si Niko decide matar a Playboy X, irá a su ático, donde tras una breve discusión, Playboy, a diferencia de Dwayne, ofrecerá mucha resistencia y enviará a sus matones a acabar con Niko. Niko persigue a Playboy por Holanda Norte, hasta que Playboy queda contra un callejón, tratando de abrir, sin éxito, una puerta, hasta que queda listo para ser asesinado. Niko prepara su pistola y activa la ejecución: gritándole a Playboy que él no cambió el juego, el juego lo cambió a él, Niko le dispara a Playboy en el cuello, acabando con él. Clarence Little *'Misión:' "Holland Nights" de Francis McReary. *'Arma:' Pistola. *'Posición del ejecutado:' Pedir rendición y extender las manos. thumb|250px|[[Clarence Little siendo ejecutado.]] Francis McReary le encomienda a Niko Bellic asesinar al líder de los traficantes de Holanda Este, Clarence Little, con la excusa de que es un traficante peligroso que merece la muerte. Sin embargo, cuando Niko tiene a Clarence delante, este le explica que, en realidad, Francis lo quiere muerto porque lo iba a delatar a asuntos internos, por lo que Niko se plantea seriamente matarlo o dejarlo vivir. Si Niko elige matarlo, podrá ejecutarlo con la pistola: Clarence se aparta un poco, pero Niko lo fusila de un disparo en la cabeza, haciendo que el cuerpo sangre mucho antes de morir. Darko Brevic *'Misión:' "That Special Someone" de Edward T. Fortune. *'Arma:' Pistola. *'Posición del ejecutado:' Delirar con las manos atadas a la espalda. thumb|[[Darko Brevic siendo ejecutado.]] Niko Bellic, con la ayuda de Edward T. Fortune, un miembro del United Liberty Paper, logra localizar a quien lo traicionó en la Guerra de Bosnia, Darko Brevic. Fortune le envía a Darko por medio de unos hombres suyos, que lo dejan en el Aeropuerto Internacional Francis. Niko amenaza a Darko, pero tiene la opción de liquidarlo o dejarlo vivir. La ejecución es la más sangrienta de todas. Niko utiliza la pistola dos veces a las piernas de Darko, una a la rodilla, haciéndolo caer postrado. Niko dispara tres veces a la espalda de Darko, el cual solo logra murmurar "Gracias", y caer acostado, pero con la cabeza erguida. Niko dispara a las mejillas de Darko unas seis veces más, siendo doce disparos por los doce que murieron por su traición. Será de las pocas ejecuciones que cambiaran el estado del cadáver. Ejecución Darko 1.png|Primer disparo Ejecución Darko 2.png|Segundo disparo. Ejecución Darko 3.png|Tercer disparo. Ejecución Darko 4.png|Cuarto disparo. Ejecución Darko 5.png|Quinto disparo. Ejecución Darko 6.png|Darko cae al suelo. Sexto disparo. Ejecución Darko 7.png|''Gracias''. Ejecución Darko 8.png|Séptimo y octavo disparo. Darko cae. Ejecución Darko 9.png|Noveno disparo. Ejecución Darko 10.png|Décimo disparo. Ejecución Darko 11.png|Las manos de Darko se sueltan. Onceavo disparo. Ejecución Darko 12.png|Muerte de Darko y doceavo disparo. thumb|200px|Lo que pasa si se le dispara a Darko en la cabeza. La ejecución puede ser malograda, Niko disparará a la cabeza de Darko, que separará las manos y caerá muerto al suelo, sin marca alguna. Niko comenzará a disparar al aire doce veces, como si estuviera ejecutándolo. Lo curioso de esto es que, aunque la ejecución transcurra de la misma forma (salvo por la muerte de Darko antes de tiempo) no se oirá el "gracias" de Darko al sexto disparo. Categoría:Elementos misceláneos Categoría:Artículo destacado